Thinking about you (Translation of Pensando en ti)
by seddieA98
Summary: Two-shots seddie - And here I am, lying on my bed thinking if she ever loved me... like I loved her.
1. Chapter 1

_And here I am, lying on my bed thinking if she ever loved me... like I loved her._

Because I tried to, I thought that I was doing well. But each fight... were clear signs that I was wrong... and I didn't notice it.

I shouldn't let my feelings go around her, it hurt me, it shouldn't be like that. I loved her, and I still love her, and everytime I remember that I let her go, I think I'm an idiot. I could stopped her, I could told her that I didn't want it to end so soon... but I didn't tell her that. I told her that we could broke up at midnight, because I wanted to spend a little more of my life with her. _A little more_. I notice too late that it was not what I wanted, I want to spend all my life with her, but I wasn't too brave to tell it to her in that moment, if only I had dared...

And now I'm such a stupid, using Carly to make Sam jealous... Carly... the girl who I thought I was in love, but it wasn't true. I never fell in love with her, I only thought it. What would I did? I had in front a pretty, intelligent, friendly and funny girl... it was normal that I thought I loved her. But, with Sam... it wasn't only a thought, it was a _feeling_ that I noticed very soon, but I decided to ignore it. Why did I do that? Now, maybe I wouldn't thinking about this lying on my bed if I didn't decide to ignore it. But I can't turn back time...

- Focus Freddie - It's true, I've deviated from the topic, by going where? Oh, now I remember...

And now I'm such a stupid, using Carly to make Sam jealous, for revenge. Revenge of what? She also tried to make me jealous, so... she still loves me, or at least that's what I want to think... but still hurt that she did it. Why don't I approach her and I tell her that I still in love with her, that I never forgot her? It would be so easy... and so difficult at the same time.

I'm a coward for not try it. What could I lose? Nothing, I would only get one more humiliation from Sam Puckett. _Only one more_. And... what could I win? The girl of my dreams. Do you thing it's little? Because I think it's the greatest thing in the world.

My mother already told me: "you shouldn't listen to other people's conversations". She was right, if I didn't listen to Carly, Spencer and his girlfriend/babysitter's conversation... maybe Sam and I would be watching a film now. But, what are you talking about Freddie? The fault is only mine, for letting her go, and I will be angry with myself for doing that.

But I can fix it, I only have to tell her that I love her. I have to be brave, if I don't do it now, I won't forgive myself in the rest of my life.

I stand up of my bed and I sit down, I pick up my mobile phone from my night table and I try to dial her number. But I don't dare, nerves prevent me from doing it. But I have to do something, so I send her the simplest, clearest and most direct text message that I can think at this moment

''I love you!"

I leave the mobile phone on the night table and I lie down on my bed again.

_And even if I try, I can't stop thinking is she ever loved me... like I do._

* * *

_And here I am, lying on my bed thinking about him._

Why? Why I mess with him since I know him? Maybe the things wouldn't be like that. The first time I saw him... I liked to know him and be his friend... or something more. But while I was walking towards the boy who probably will be my first love, he started to flirt with Carly, my best friend.

It's true, I was frustrated, but I shouldn't act like I did. I walked towards them, but changing my thoughts about that boy. Trying to hide my feelings the way that I did.

I managed to hide it many years, and as more time passed, more consumed me that feeling inside of me. I thought I forgot him, but I was wrong... you don't know how much I was wrong. Since our first kiss, I can't stop thinking about him. If I just avoided it... but I didn't, I couldn't avoid something that I was waiting all my life. It happened, and that kiss made my feelings grow all that dropped in the last years.

Until I could no more. I... just kissed him, that night. I would expect any reaction from him, but he wasn't altered... or angry, he just... smiled at me.

Finally we could be together, as I had wished for so long, but it didn't work for my fault. If I didn't mess with him since the beginning, if we didn't pretend a false hate for each other for so many years... maybe we wouldn't fight so much and it all wouldn't finish like it did.

Because now, I would like to be at his home, watching a film lying on his lap. But here I am, lying on my bed while some tears are streaming down my face.

All the happy times I spent with him, pass in front of my eyes as in a slide show. And I miss every one of those moments. I shouldn't broke up with him, it is the most stupid thing I've done.

Suddenly, I hear a beep from my mobile phone. A message, apparently. But I don't find it. Why don't I tidy my room? Finally, I see it inside a pocket of one of my trousers, so I pick it up and I sit on my bed to read the message. It's from... Freddie:

''I love you!''

He had told me that he love me... What should I do? I am a coward, but... I can't let me be a coward, I'm Sam Puckett, so I answer him:

''I love you too''

I leave the mobile phone on the night table and I lie down on my bed again.

_And even if I try, I can't stop thinking about him._

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope so :) I hope to leave me reviews for this chapter, because I have decided that it will be a two-shots.**

**:: See you later ::**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there. Sorry if my English is not too well, but I'm Spanish and I don't even use a translator xD I'll try to translate it well. So, here is the last chapter of Thinking about you. Enjoy.**

* * *

I still lying on my bed, thinking that maybe I shouldn't sent that message. I don't regret, but I think that it was a few impulsive for my part, although I needed to tell her. Suddenly, I hear a sound of my mobile phone. I'm happy because she has answered me, but I turn to serious again because maybe she doesn't fell the same now. Without getting up, I take my mobile phone to read the message.

''I love you too!''

I smile and there isn't any more that we have to say. I get up and leave my house to go to hers.

I can't stop thinking that I will have a new chance to kiss her lips, touching her skin, caressing her hair, smell her perfume... I'm being a bit cheesy and I know it, but I don't mind.

This time I won't ruin it.

It's amaZAYN **(xD)** how hard was living without her. But, when we were nothing, it was hard to live with her. Sometimes the life give you surprises, I have never liked the surprises.

But Sam was the exception.

I arrive to her house. I need her to tell me.

* * *

What would happen now? The message is already sent and I can do nothing. I don't regret, because if I didn't tell him, I would explote soon. Like the last time.

I would like to see him now, kiss him... ¿but what I'm saying? I can't believe that nerd can make me so cheesy.

I'm hungry, so I get up and I go to the kitchen. I take some pasta. _Pasta is Freddie's favourite food. _I would sit on the couch to eat but I dropped the spaghettis because the doorbell scare me.

- Shit - I say watching all the floor full of spaguettis.

The doorbell rings again. I go to the door and... it's Freddie. None of us say nothing, he just stay at the door waiting.

- Em... I... hello Freddie.

After hear me and without greeting, he kiss me. After a few seconds, we go away from each other.

- I need you to tell me it.

- What are you talking about?

- I need you to tell me.

He say me the same again looking at my eyes. Suddenly, I understand what is he saying.

- I love you.

He don't wait a second, he kiss me again. When we go away from each other, his gaze is directed to the ground full of pasta.

- I don't like that you leave my favourite food on the floor - he say with a smile and with his arms around my waist.

I clean the floor quickly. After that, I sit on the couch beside Freddie.

- You know what?

- What?

- Today I was thinking about you - I say kissing him again.

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope so. This chapter is short, I know it. But it was supposed to be a one-shot! Reviews please :)**

**See you soon**


End file.
